Squeeze Me
by Takster
Summary: Just a story with only OCs. Violent, has sex/rape. No likey no read. Yet: please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Squeeze Me: The Tale of a Slave Queen

Author's Note: This is based off a roleplay, so don't expect to see characters from the series, in any form. The said roleplay is on the IZFAS forum, and it's called Universe at War. This is a story that focuses on three characters, two mine, one other. They're names are Taw (mine), Xiv (mine), and Scythe. This story is a pretty disgusting one, so if you can't stomach sex or rape, or even death, DO NOT read this. If you want character descriptions, setting, the RP is where you'll find them. The story may be slightly modified.

Prologue  
Taw sat at her desk, feeding her newborn, Tavvie, at her breast. She looked down at her. _Is she really HIS baby? _She saw the smeet open her eyes, and there she say that her eyes were that same, disgusting green. _Xiv._ The bane of her existence, her love's nemesis. But how could one so sweet come from such an evil man? She pondered this in silence.

She used to trust Xiv, he was at first honorable. But one fateful kiss on the cheek later, her love Scythe had cut Xiv's eyes, reddening then with blood. He could still see, but he was not happy. He decided to take revenge, after doing the thousand push-ups ordered by Taw. It had been such a normal day; she was just walking back to her office, stalked by the shell of her pet soldier. She was holding Junior, a clone of Scythe, but this clone was a son to her. And a flash of steel later, Junior was dead. Taw screamed, but Xiv was not quite done yet. He tied Taw's hands, tore off her clothes, and stole her virginity. But off in the distance, Scythe heard. He dashed to save her, but it was too late. Xiv had finished his conquest. Outraged, Scythe pulled out a pistol (with one shot) and missed. Xiv laughed in a disgusting way, but he was distracted. Taw managed to pull her own gun on him, and shot him in the head. He was dead, but his remnants lingered…

Taw looked at Tavvie again, her seafoam-green eyes soulless. Xiv had been recreated, however, and was back with threats to spoil their operation, (Impending Doom III). There was a polite knock on the door. Taw held her breath in hope that it WASN'T him. But it was- he gestured to his crotch and smiled a sickening smile. Taw almost vomited, but she still had to get to work… she put Tavvie down in her small crib and scowled. Taw angrily zipped down his pants and almost bit. Almost. Xiv returned the favor, rubbing her antennae, making her aroused, to her absolute horror. "Heheh, why don't we stop and get those clothes off, honey?" "…" She passively began to strip, and Xiv did too. "That's it…" He violently shoved himself inside of her, making Taw gasp. He thrusted and thrusted, powerfully, and it hurt for her. Xiv never let up. He harshly squeezed her tender breasts, the pinkish milk escaping from them. Then, he pulled her into the most uncompassionate kiss she had ever experienced in her life. It tasted of brutality, hate, and hunger. Disgusting. Right before he was about to release his corrupted seed, her bit Taw's neck, drawing blood. And so he finished, impregnating her with more of his spawn. She fell to the ground, weeping, but her now-husband rushed in, ever so disgusted. He couldn't take it any more… he shot Xiv in the head. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Taw screamed, scared for the sake of her mission, and family. "He was hurting you… I…" The police ships began to show up. Defeated, Scythe called for no resistance. He was escorted with Taw (still naked) to one of them, and their ship was attached to it to be towed. Xiv was carried off in a stretcher, to be reanimated once more.

By the time they were on board, Xiv was already fully functioning. He gave the captain a sizable tip, and now only the four of them (including Tavvie) we on board. To Taw's horror, Scythe was dropped off at a slave planet. It was just them.

And so the story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Hell. What was it? Taw knew what it was. Being raped over and over again by the father of your first baby, crying in a corner, while he forces you to pop out even more. Every warm spurt. Every thrust, every kiss. It was love, the kind of love most would agree should be cleansed from the universe. One-sided, forceful love. It was little more than torture for Taw, as his cold claws slowly scraped across her back, the blood coagulating with a less desirable fluid. And she would remain like this forever, until time took its toll. Or not. This could go on forever; she could be remade as many times as he wanted. She was trapped, waiting for a hero like Rapunzel. Only this time, she had no golden locks to help her savior.

She had only been on that ship with Xiv for a couple hours, but already she was shivering from the horrors she had already experienced. Taw was pock-marked with many small cuts and bruises, from how exceptionally rough he had been with her. Her breasts and nipples were tender from the teeth that nibbled on them. She was swollen on the inside, torn up. On top of everything, she had a whitish film covering her chest and face, which she was unable to groom away.

She heard gentle footsteps, and he was back. "Oh, love, I'm ready again. I assume you're ready as well." Without another word, Taw knew what to do. It had simply become a routine. Take off his pants, and suck until he decided it was time for intercourse. And after a few minutes, it was time. He forced her down, and prodded a little before jamming himself in. "Mmm, Taw. For such the little _whore_ you are, you're so tight inside there." He slowly, slowly went in a out until there was sufficient lubrication, and he suddenly went into a series of powerful, merciless thrusts that left Taw out of breath. She tried to picture this with her husband, but it was simply too rough. Scythe never hurt her. But more pain was to come. Xiv dug his claws into her shoulders, breaking the skin. Taw shrieked, but Xiv did not let up. He instead dug his claws deeper, wetting them with blood. At that moment, he released his seed into her, watching it slowly seep out. "Oh, I forgot! You need some relief too." He lifted up one of her antennae and licked it, causing her to moan halfway between pleasure and humiliation. He licked it one more time, teasing."Tell me you want me to do that again!" "…no…" "Tell me!" "…no…" Xiv licked it one more time for good measure. "Last chance." "…do it…" "That's what I've been wanting to hear!" He sucked on it, occasionally nibbling on it with his teeth. Her hand went in between her legs, out of pure instinct. Xiv sucked on it especially hard and Taw was finished. "UH, AH… ugh…" Her juices dribbled onto the bed, with some previous semen mixed in. "I hate you, Xiv." "On the contrary, you love it. I know you do."


	3. Chapter 3

Taw squirmed as Xiv pulled out of her, releasing his white seed upon her. "Let's do this… forever…" His words spoke of faux seductiveness, hinting at a sort of evil. At this point, Taw could care less. Xiv had won, successfully impregnating her a second time. After only a few weeks, the bulge had already started to show, suggesting this time, more than one smeet was to be born. "Mmm… OW" she moaned as he stuck a claw inside her, scraping her insides, drawing a small amount of blood. "Like that, you worthless slut? Of course you do, _because_ you are a worthless slut." Xiv's words were cold, but she didn't care anymore. Taw had succumbed. She was always sort of a weak Irken, willing to collapse at sudden instability such as this. Her will in general was weak; she was a bit too forgiving. She forgave her husband after he attempted to abort her first child. She forgave her husband when he had left her for dead. And worse of all; she forgave Xiv for raping her, for taking her livelihood away. All that mattered was the painful pleasure of sex with Xiv. She wanted his claws to dig into her flesh; she wanted her blood to mix with his seed. She wanted to be unloved forever, to feel the cold to numb her thoughts and bring out her primal instinct. Xiv's spell had been cast, one that would change her life for the worse.

But for now, Xiv had gathered his strength back, and shoved it in her once again, He was purposely rough, he had the right mind that she would stay his pet until the day he died, perhaps further. He bit one of her nipples, playing with it with his teeth before finally settling to squeeze it with a free hand, squirting the milk into his mouth. "Keep poppin' 'em out, honey, my legacy will live," he said, as he finished, this time on the inside. "Xiv, I love you… never leave me, you're my only reason for living… oh god…" "Shh, baby, I never gave you permission to talk, did I?" Taw nodded silently, cuddling close to him. Xiv rubbed her belly, seeming to savor his "work". His hand slowly drew a line, in blood, down it, stopping when it reached nether territory. Xiv quickly removed his hand. "Xiv… do it… please," Taw said breathily, looking at Xiv with the eyes of a beast. "I didn't give you permission to talk. You deserve some punishment, last time I let you off easy." He smiled his own disgusting smile, before giving her a light, but still effective, punch to the eye. "UGH!" "Looks like you're insubordinate… I'll have to up my measures." He punched her in the eye again, still harder. "…ugh…" "Wow, you're… resilient. Time for drastic measures." He punched her in the eye, twice, as hard as he could. Taw merely whimpered. "Good, looks like you've finally learned your lesson. You get two words." "Thank you." Xiv smiled, he had accomplished something deep in the back of his mind he always wanted: his own slave. "See? She's mine, Scythe." He said this completely too himself, but Taw heard. She pretended not to know who Scythe was, but she did know. Her lover, long lost.


End file.
